


Scar Worship

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Alec notices something on Magnus as they lay in bed, something he has never noticed before.





	Scar Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after there first time 2x07.

Alec turned on his side as he laid on the silky red sheets. His eyes travelled down his boyfriend’s back finally settling on a small scar that stretched across the middle of his back. As much time as they spent in bed, he was the one that was always waking up last. But this time, Alec was awake first and gave him time to explore all of Magnus’ body. He was paying attention to more important things.

‘Where did he get that from?’ Alec thought to himself as he lifted his arm from on her the sheet. Magnus’ breathing was still even so he was still asleep. Alec lightly with his few fingers tips danced along Magnus’ back, his fingers made its way along the ridged skin. When Magnus let out a small sigh, Alec snapped his fingers away as Magnus started to move.

“Alexander,” Magnus low voice broke the silence in the room. Alec’s fingers touched Magnus’ back, but this time a few inches above the scar. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Alec’s fingers slightly danced over the scar as he snaked his arm around Magnus’ chest, pressing his chest to Magnus’ back. He started kissed along his neck to under his ear. “How did you get that scar on the middle of your back?” Alec whispered into his ear.

Magnus started to turn his body around to face Alec, placing a small kiss to his jaw. “It was when I was around 100 years old. I was somewhere in Eastern Europe that I shouldn’t have been. When I recovered, I decided to keep the scar and not glamour it. It’s my badge of honor in a way.”

“It’s pretty sexy,” his fingers danced along the scar.

“You know what’s sexy, every scar…” Magnus ducked his head down and kissed the scar on his collarbone. “…on your body.” Kissing the scar in the middle of his chest. The one night after exploring each other’s bodies, Magnus asked about the scars, the newly puckered ones and the ones that were faded. He listened to every story, some were violent, and some were funny because it was a stupid training session with Jace.

“Well, no matter how you got that scar. It’s a part of you and that who I care about.” Alec smiled as he slid his hand on Magnus’ cheek. Leaning forward Alec lightly placed his lips on Magnus’. After the kiss, Magnus laid back and Alec wrapped an arm around him, settling his head on Magnus’ chest as they settled back in to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww....right? I hope everyone liked it.


End file.
